


RAY

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: Created for SunRayD's birthday
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	RAY

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cloudless_9193/18520691/436097/436097_original.jpg)

[Jigsaw Puzzle](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0bb8e719b5f7)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SunRayD's birthday


End file.
